Field
This relates to fasteners for liners and blankets for structures, for example for stringers on aircraft.
Related Art
In aircraft construction, insulating layers may be secured on two walls using connection elements in the form of a pin. The pin has a head, engaging positions and a retaining element. In an example illustrated in Homner, U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,889, such a fastener includes a skeleton and an outer material where the skeleton is more resistant to heat than the outer material. The fastener includes groove-shaped engaging positions having a saw-tooth shaped outer contour in longitudinal cross-section. A flange divides the pin into two parts, and retaining discs hold the insulating layers in place. The flange is held in position by a supporting element projecting obliquely from the pin.